This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Information on available equipment, stock chemicals and other supplies is disseminated to users regularly via the web and in conjunction with beam time request/allocation communications. Manuals in the use of the instrumentation in the biochemical/chemical sample preparation laboratory are updated and provided to the users. Hands-on training is given to users of the more advanced equipment. Basic supplies are provided. New safety training procedures are developed and disseminated to the user community. The production and disposal of hazardous waste is monitored and advice provided.